Amour puissant
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Good time for Alison and her man.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Amour puissant**

**It's a beautiful Summer night and Alison DiLaurentis enter a hotel room in Brookhaven.**

She wear a sexy red satin dress.

"Hi, baby. You look very erotic." says Doctor Steve Rollins.

Steve is a gynecologist.

Alison and Steve have been dating for almost 4 months.

Alison met Steve at a party in Ravenswood and it was attraction at first sight for them both.

The night ended with an amazing sexy porno-fuck in Alison's pink BMW, right outside the Ravenswood church as the light of a full moon shone upon them.

Ever since, they have been a couple.

They love each other.

You might see it as unlikely that Alison would be in love, since she usually love to hook up, but she does really love Steve and that is because he is very much a male counterpart to her.

"Thanks. I always wanna be a fuckable sexy bitch." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Yeah and that's a good thing." says Steve as he unzip his pants to reveal that his big dick is hard.

"Nice. Wanna fuck?" says Alison.

"Of course. I can't resist you, Ali." says Steve.

"Really sexy that you feel that way." says Alison.

Alison take a seat on Steve's dick Her pussy is wet so Steve's dick slide inside very easy.

"Mmm, so damn sexy!" moans Alison, riding slow and seductive.

"Holy shit, your pussy is wet and warm!" moans Steve.

"Indeed, my man!" moans Alison in her best porno-voice.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Steve in a deep manly tone.

"Do me, bang me, take me, drill me, fuck me!" moans Alison, all horny and sexual.

"Babe, you're very fuckable!" moans Steve.

"Awww...thanks!" moans a happy Alison.

"My pleasure, Ali." says Steve.

"Sexy! Fuck my superstar pussy, man. It feels so fuckin' wonderful." moans Alison.

Alison is very horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

"Ali, you sure are a sexy slutty woman!" moans Steve.

"Yeah and you love that, right...?" moans Alison.

"Of course!" moans Steve.

"That's amazing and so is your big macho dick!" moans Alison.

"And you pussy!" moans Steve.

"Indeed, man! This pussy was made for fucking!" moans Alison.

"So it does truly seem, baby!" moans Steve.

Being called baby makes Alison extra horny.

"Yay!" moans Alison.

Alison is happy and horny. She love to be fucked.

"Mmm, so cozy and sexy!" moans Alison.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Steve.

Alison ride harder.

"Holy shit, that's amazing!" moans Steve.

"Absolutely!" moans Alison in a very sexy tone.

Alison's sexy natural D-cup boobs bounce in a nice rythm as she ride on Steve's dick.

"Your dick feels so nice inside me!" moans Alison.

"That's sexy!" moans Steve.

"Yeah!" moans Alison.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Steve.

"Steve, you're so manly and awesome! Me love that very much!" moans Alison.

"Thanks!" moans Steve.

"My pleasure, Steve!" moans Alison.

"Fucking shit...!" moans Steve.

"Crap! So sexy..." moans Alison.

Alison and Steve are both very horny and happy.

It feels good and erotic for them.

They switch position so Steve fuck Alison from behind.

"Bang me as if I were a hooker!" moans Alison.

"Alright, Alison!" moans Steve, fucking hard and fast.

"Yes, bang me, fuck me!" moans a happy Alison.

Alison really enjoy being fucked.

"Okay, Ali, my sexy bitch!" moans Steve.

"Indeed, my horny man!" moans Alison.

"Fuck! You're a true erotic bitch!" moans Steve.

"Awesome! And you're a horny manly perv!" moans Alison.

Steve and Alison always talk dirty when having sex, calling each other things such as 'slut' and 'bitch' and 'perv' and similar things.

"Very true!" moan Steve.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Alison.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, here I cum!" moans Steve as he cum inside Alison's sexy pussy.

"Yes! Paint my pussy-walls!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

"Doctor, sexy me need to get fucked." says Alison in a sexy tone as she enter Steve's office.

Alison wear a sexy black leather dress.

"That we can't take care of without any problem, Miss DiLaurentis." says Steve.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

"Get in the chair and we'll get started." says Steve.

"Yay." says Alison as she quickly get into the chair, place her legs into the legsupports, roll up her dress and reveal that she wear no panties.

"Looks good, healthy and ready for a fuck." says Steve as he take off his white labcoat, unzip his black pants, jerk his dick to full stiffness and slide it into Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Alison in her best porno-voice.

"Sure, baby Alison!" moans Steve in a deep manly voice as she starts to fuck his sexy blonde girlfriend.

Alison does this once a week, showing up at Steve's workplace for a sexy time in the middle of the day and she know that he enjoy it as much as she herself does.

"I love your dick in me!" moans Alison.

"And I love your wet warm puzzy!" moans Steve.

"Thanks, man!" moans Alison.

Alison is very horny.

"You're an awesome fucker!" moans Alison.

"You're an awesome sexual bitch!" moans Steve.

"Yeah!" moans a happy Alison.

"Holy shit, Alison!" moans Steve.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Alison.

"Absolutely!" moans Steve.

"Yay!" moans Alison.

"Doctor, do you have time for Mrs Green today? She called and...oh my gosh...!" says Carola Demming as she enter the room.

She gasp in surprise when she sees Steve with his big right in Alison's pussy.

Carola is a nurse who work for Steve.

"Nurse Demming. You know that you can't just walk in here when Alison visit." says Steve.

"Sir, it's kinda your own fault, who fuck your girlfriend during work-hours..." says Carola.

"I'm free to do so and I'm pretty sure I've told you to not enter when Alison's here." says Steve.

Carola looks like she's going to puke.

She spin around and leave the room.

Steve return his attention to Alison.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck, fuck!" moans Alison, all horny, extra turned on by the fact that Carola saw her get fucked by Steve.

"Like to have people watch, Ali...?" moans Steve.

"Yeah, sometimes...!" moans Alison.

"Okay!" moans Steve, fucking harder.

Alison love that.

"Sexy! Fuck me!" moans Alison. "It feels so amazing."

"It's damn good for me too." moans Steve.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Alison.

52 minutes later.

"Holy shit...!" moans Steve as he cum deep in Alison's pussy.

"Yes! Sooooo sexy!" moans a very happy Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Ali, that was one hell of a fuck." says Steve, still with his dick in Alison's pussy.

"Yeah, you truly are so skilled at fucking all porno-style." says Alison.

Steve keep his dick inside Alison until his dick goes soft nd slide out on its own.

Alison drop down her dress again, get up from the chair and gives Steve a sexy kiss.

"I'll see you tonight. I hope your balls will be reloaded with cum by then 'cause I'm sure I want another fuck at the time." says Alison.

"Don't worry, baby. I am a strong fucker, you know that very well." says Steve.

"Great. Have a good day." says Alison and then leave.

5 minutes later.

"Sir, sorry for walking in on the apparently very cozy fucking earlier." says Carola as she enter the room, looking shy like a kid.

"It's okay. I am not angry, nurse. Now, clean up in here. Miss DeVau is my next patient." says Steve.

"As you wish, doctor." says Carola as she starts to make the room ready.

Almost 4 hours later, Steve drive home in his black car.

"Hi, Steve." says Alison when Steve get home.

Alison wear a neon-green tight latex t-shirt, tight black leather pants and pink soft socks.

"Hi, my fuckable baby." says Steve as he takes off his jacket and his boots.

"I'm gonna cook dinner and after eating we can fuck all sexy and such." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Okay." says Steve.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Steve plop down on the couch.

"Did you have any interesting patients today?" says Alison.

"No, not really. All of them are ones I've had before and none of them are really that special, to be honest. Amanda Wilson is a nice person, but a bit too posh for my taste and she use way too much weird perfume." says Steve.

"Okay." says Alison.

"How's your day been?" says Steve.

"Sweet. Especially when you fucked me in your office. After that I've cleaned our bedroom and I also went shopping with Hanna before I decided to go to your office for the sexy time." says Alison.

"Is Hanna sexual too?" says Steve.

"Yeah, but you don't get to bang her. She's already got a man of her own." says Alison.

"Relax. I don't wanna fuck her. I just would like to meet your friends that you've told me about." says Steve.

"And you'll get to when the time is right. I don't want Aria, Han, Em, Spence and Paige to meet you yet." says Alison.

"I don't see why, but it's okay." says Steve.

"Yeah. They'd find it hard to believe that I could ever love just one man only. Most people see me as a bitch who hook up." says Alison.

"Well, you can't blame them. You've told me that you used to hook up a lot before you and I met." says Steve.

"True, but that's 'cause I didn't have anyone." says Alison.

"Makes sense." says Steve.

"Indeed." says Alison.

14 minutes later, Alison and Steve eat dinner.

"Does it taste good, Steve?" says Alison.

"Yes. You've great cooking skills, baby." says Steve.

"Do I really? My main talents are those having to do with sex." says Alison.

"Trust me, you do have good cooking skills, but you're right, you are a master slut and I love that." says Steve.

"Awww, thanks." says Alison with a cute smile.

"You're welcome." says Steve.

"Steve, I'm lucky to have found you. Men like you are rare." says Alison.

"Men like me, you say? Please describe me, Ali." says Steve.

"You very much are a macho man, but also a true gentleman. You're smart, sort of rich and you're a master when it comes to fucking me. And you understand me better than any man's ever done before." says Alison.

"I like to think of myself as almost a male version of you. We have many similar personality traits so of course we understand each other on a level that most people never could." says Steve.

"Wonderful. Sexy." says Alison.

"Yeah, baby." says Steve.

"I am yours, man." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Steve.

"No problem." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"Okay." says Steve.

"Yeah, yeah." says Alison.

"Alright." says Steve.

45 minutes later, Alison and Steve are in their big cozy bed.

"Fuck me." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali." says Steve as he slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Alison in a very erotic voice.

"Holy fuck, yeah!" moans Steve in a deep manly voice.

"Awesome!" moans Alison.

"I agree!" moans Steve.

"Yay!" moans Alison.

Alison is very horny.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck, fuck! So cozy!" moans Alison. "Very sexy, indeed, yes!"

"True, for sure!" moans Steve, fucking harder.

"Oh my gosh..." moans Alison, all horny and sexual.

74 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, holy damn fuck!" moans Steve as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Oh my shit, yes! So sexy!" moans a very happy Alison with pleasure as she get a big nice wonderful strong orgasm.

**The End.**


End file.
